


Drawing Me In

by deansdirtybb



Series: All Of Me [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could quite figure out what the hell the convention organizers had been thinking when Osric and Gil’s names appeared together on the program… Turned out the decision was genius – the pair had a near-instant chemistry that the fans fell in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Me In

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing** : Gil/Osric **Rating** : NC-17 **Words** : 5609 **Warnings:** Schmoop, boy kissing, first-time-with-a-boy stuff, handjobs  
>  **Disclaimer** : I’m just borrowing these guys (if only these pretty, pretty boys were actually mine). As far as I know this is all pretend, no harm meant to Gil or Osric. I make no money here; my only profit is the joy and ruined panties of my readers.
> 
> **AN #1** : I always thought my first RPF fic would be J2…but then I went to DC Con, and the Osric and Gil panel happened. And then Gil sang to Osric…and I *had* to write this. Seriously, I highly suggest you check out the video of the panel, and the singing and watch the birth of our newest bromance.
> 
> **AN#2** : I really need to stop FB chatting with sleepypercy – she puts all these ideas in my head ;) Thanks for all your help with this, and for relentlessly encouraging me to write the rarest pair ever. Seriously though, people, this is already a ‘verse, my partner in crime has follow-ups all written and ready to go :)
> 
> **AN#3** : Big-time thank you’s to katstark for the beta…and for humoring us with our relentless squeeing for these two boys even though they aren’t the OTP.

  
   

 

No one could quite figure out what the hell the convention organizers had been thinking when Osric and Gil’s names appeared together on the program.  It seemed like when faced with a hole in the schedule, they shrugged and said, “Let’s just have the new guy try it.”  Turned out the decision was genius – the pair had a near-instant chemistry that the fans fell in love with.

 

After some adorably nervous shuffling around on stage and quips about having no idea why they were paired, Gil announced they’d only just met the day before and someone in the audience shouted, “Hug it out.”  Gil held out his arms and the two stars shared an embrace.  And if they both stepped back from it with a bit of a tingle, no one was the wiser.

 

As they answered audience questions, an easy banter grew between them.  Gil listened intently as Osric shared the actors who had influenced him, and Osric laughed when Gil let his Texas twang come out in answer to a question about his accent.  Each time they discovered they had a little something in common, they shared a smile.  A twinkle grew in Gil’s bright eyes and a slight flush bloomed across Osric’s cheeks.

 

Things got interesting for a minute when a young boy in the audience asked them who was in better shape.  Both stumbled over answering just a bit, trying to give credit to the other man, and neither could help the flash of the other’s well-muscled physique that went through their mind.  Osric drew cheers from the audience when he motioned to Gil and said, “I mean, he looks amazing.”  Gil only looked more flabbergasted, and the boy followed up the question by saying, “Why don’t you show us your arm muscles?”  Gil dropped to do push-ups, and after enjoying the view for just a moment, Osric dropped down determined to outdo him, or at the very least, redirect the blood that was about to cause an embarrassing bulge in his khakis.  He felt both vindicated and self-conscious when Gil rose to stand over him as he finished.

 

Toward the end of the panel a fan stood to ask the question, “What song is stuck in your head right now?”  If the moment had been scripted, it could not have gone any better.  Gil answered first, “The one that’s been stuck in my head lately is the new John Legend song.” 

 

The happy surprise in Osric’s tone and expression could not be contained as he exclaimed, “I was just gonna say that!  I was listening to it in my room just now.” 

 

Gil grinned back at him. “You were listening in your room?  I was listening in my room!”  They talked excitedly about it, smiling at each other as if there were no one else in the room.  Gil held open his arms again and Osric readily stepped into them for another squeeze, this time unable to ignore the zing of excitement from being pressed against Gil’s firm body.

 

Their time on stage flew by, and as they walked down the stairs into the backstage area, Osric found he was feeling disappointed.  Their shoulders brushed as they walked slowly through the small green room area towards the door, and Osric searched his brain for some reason they would have to stay and talk – anything to stretch this experience out a little longer.

 

“You were great, man,” is what comes out.

 

Gil turned a surprised face to him. “Thanks.  I think we pulled it off.  You, uh, you sure did give them a good show, with the, uh, push-ups and all that.”

 

Osric laughed nervously and ducked his head to hide the color in his cheeks.  “I think you might have let me win.”

 

Gil smiled. “No way.”  There was that sparkle in Gil’s eyes that Osric hadn’t quite figured out yet.  He knew what he hoped it meant.

 

“So, I’ve got to do a photo op, but then I think we’re free until that cabaret thing. You wanna…grab lunch?”  Osric’s hand was fidgeting around the back of his head and he couldn’t quite make eye contact.

 

Gil wasn’t really sure what he was doing.  He’d never really been interested in another guy before and while the idea didn’t turn him off he was still surprised by his reaction.  But Osric, well, there was just no denying the pull he felt toward the younger man.  He looked down at Osric and dammit, the kid was blushing…and stammering and there was just no resisting that.  Gil put a hand on Osric’s bicep and, flashing him a bright smile, said, “I’d love to.”

 

Osric beamed back. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”  Gil squeezed the muscle under his hand and fuck, that was nice.

 

Gil stood back and watched Osric’s photos, telling himself it was only because his were right after.  He smiled as he watched how Osric gave each fan eye contact and the moment of connection that would mean so much to them; it was easy to see why he was so popular with the convention goers.  Gil saw the variety of poses requested, he couldn’t help but chuckle when one young woman asked to be picked up bridal style.  He didn’t find it quite so amusing when Osric swept the girl up, his arms flexing under the thin material of his shirt. 

 

The line moved quickly and then it was Gil’s turn in front of the camera with his fans, and he noticed how Osric hung back, talking to fans, but keeping one eye on Gil.  Gil’s smile may have been just that much brighter and if he inadvertently flexed a bit in his photos, or let the fans hug him a little tighter just to see Osric’s reaction, that was his secret to keep.

 

Gil’s photo-op line wasn’t as long as Osric’s had been and suddenly there was nothing between them and their lunch.  They stood in front of each other searching for words, until finally Gil suggested a restaurant down the block.  They walked over, in nervous near-silence, first one and then the other attempting to start conversation by mentioning something about the con schedule or work.  Both were relieved when they saw the restaurant. 

 

They were seated in a booth in the back and Gil ordered a beer while they waited for their food; Osric opted for a soda since he didn’t drink.  One drink turned into two.  They both seemed to gulp the first down in long nervous pulls, but the second they nursed and Osric hoped that Gil was purposely drawing things out the way he was, just needing a few more minutes to soak up whatever this was between them.  Osric kept running his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck nervously; Gil just smiled and cracked corny jokes until he saw the younger man relax before his eyes. 

 

After that, the conversation seemed to flow more easily, they covered a hundred topics from music to movies to video games.  Osric had been a fan of video games for his entire life and he asked Gil about making L.A. Noire.  As Gil described the process and how they recorded voices and the suit they made him wear to get all the moves recorded, Osric listened in rapt fascination, for both the subject and the speaker.  Gil watched the way Osric’s warm brown eyes got shiny and his face lit up in the most adorable way and he couldn’t help but reach out to touch his arm.

 

Osric looked down to where Gil’s hand rested on his arm, and Gil started to pull away, afraid maybe he’d gotten the signals confused.  Osric reached over to place his hand over Gil’s.  He smiled shyly at the older man.  “It’s-it’s ok.”  He squeezed Gil’s hand gently and Gil looked down at the table briefly, slight color painting his cheeks.  When he looked up his bright blue-green eyes were heated and he rubbed his thumb over the back of Osric’s hand.

 

“I-um…It’s just, I’ve never..uh-never…” Gil sort of waved his free hand around in a vague gesture, “you know…with guys.”  By the time he finished stammering out the sentence, his face was red and he was staring earnestly at a spot of mayo on his plate.

 

Osric squeezed his hand until Gil looked up, and he smiled.  “Not a problem.  Same idea…slightly different parts.”  His smile turned into a playful grin and then a mock leer and Gil threw his head back and laughed.  When he looked back across the table at Osric, a small smile played at his lips and he nodded.  His eyes darted around the room briefly, and then in a flash of muscle and bright eyes, he stood, leaned over the table and placed a quick, gentle kiss to Osric’s lips.

 

Osric licked his lips, started to speak and stopped to clear his throat when his voice failed.  “That’s a good start.”

 

The waiter appeared to ask if they were ready for the check.  Neither really wanted their lunch to be over, but they had the cabaret tonight and needed time to prepare.  Osric hadn’t told many people, but he planned to attempt playing his guitar and singing solo.  If he could pull it off it would be a big hit with the fans, and the convention managers really wanted this cabaret to work.  To do that, he knew he needed some more practice, and he had to be in the lobby by 6 for autographs.   “Uh, yeah.  I think so.”  He looked to Gil. “Okay?” 

 

Gil nodded, and as if reading his thoughts said, “Yeah, they want me to sing tonight, and I really need a little more practice with the song I have planned.”  The truth was, Gil now wanted to pull off a surprise with an entirely different song, and he needed to cram in memorizing the words properly.

 

“Me too.  Plus I have autographs at six.”

 

Gil smiled. “Me too.  Guess they really wanted us bond on this one, huh?”

 

Osric laughed. “Guess so.”  He looked down and then back up into Gil’s eyes. “I don’t think it’s such a terrible idea.”

 

Gil looked right back into Osric’s warm dark eyes.  “Not at all.”

 

*        *        *        *        *

Gil tried to keep himself focused on memorizing lyrics and practicing, but he still felt his mind pulled back to lunch with Osric.  He grinned sheepishly to himself and shook his head at his own behavior.  Determined to get this song right, he took a deep breath and refocused his attention on the task in front of him.

 

Down the hall, Osric was facing the same struggle, and the fifth time his fingers missed the chord on his guitar while he thought about Gil’s shy kiss he swore and stood from his chair.  He leaned his guitar against the wall and paced the room, ending up at the kitchenette and he poured himself a glass of water.  He couldn’t stop thinking about Gil and their lunch, but if he didn’t get this performance right, he’d be humiliated in front of the man he now wanted so badly to impress.  And he’d heard what a great singer Gil was.  He set the glass down on the counter and returned to his guitar with new determination.

 

*        *        *        *        *

Autographs were equal parts joy and torture.  Every time Osric looked up he caught Gil looking across the lobby at him, they’d share a smile, then return their attention to the fan in front of them.  Gil finished his line before Osric, and went to the snack bar to grab a cup of coffee before heading up to his room.  He ran into a few fans who wanted pictures and he posed and smiled with them and then went to catch the elevator back up to his room to get ready for the cabaret.  He stepped into the elevator and pushed the button when he heard someone call out to hold the elevator.  He stuck his arm out to stop the doors, and Osric appeared around the corner just in time to hop on before the doors closed again.

 

Osric’s eyes widened for a moment when he saw who his lone companion was.  “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Gil returned, aiming that bone-melting smile right at Osric.  Osric glanced at the screen above the elevator doors and saw that they were on floor 3 headed to 13.  Acting before he could give himself a chance to second guess, he crossed the elevator into Gil’s space.  He pressed the taller man back into the wall, put a hand on his chest and leaned up on tip-toe until he was eye to eye with swirling blue irises and widening pupils.  He tilted his head to the left and leaned forward until his lips met Gil’s.

 

A small sound escaped Gil’s mouth just before he brought his hands into Osric’s silky hair and returned the kiss in earnest.  Osric’s mouth was warm and firm against his, and he tentatively traced the seam with his tongue.  Osric made a breathy sound and his hand fisted in Gil’s shirt as he parted his lips to allow Gil in.  Gil’s hand tightened in Osric’s hair and his other wrapped around his hip, pulling the shorter muscled body against him.  Osric’s hands slid around behind Gil’s neck as their tongues wound around each other.

 

They pulled back for air at the same time, staring into each other’s lust-blown eyes, panting slightly.  The elevator dinged and they both jumped back.  Gil found his composure first and shot a charming grin at the younger man.  “See you backstage?”  Osric nodded and Gil disappeared around the corner.

 

*        *        *        *        *

As Richard lined up everyone for the cabaret backstage, Gil barely heard a word he said.  He’d been buzzing ever since that kiss on the elevator and no matter how hard he tried to concentrate, his eyes were continually pulled toward Osric.  He nearly missed the cue to enter the stage, but Osric placed a hand on the small of his back and pushed him towards the steps.

 

Rob and the band were performing “Angela,” which was actually an emotional song, but Misha decided to lighten the mood.  He snuck through the curtain and up behind Rob, caressing over Rob’s neck and chest.  Gil laughed when Osric joined Misha in molesting the band.  Osric didn’t necessarily look comfortable, but he was a good sport and willing to play along.  Gil appreciated the trait, even if seeing Osric’s hands on Rob sparked a zing of something dark and tight in his chest.

 

Gil and the other performing stars joined everyone on stage for the end of the song, then filed off and took their turns performing.  When Osric took the stage alone with his guitar to sing the Goo-Goo Dolls song, Gil peered through the curtain and watched.  He felt a surge of pride when Osric pulled off the performance without a hitch, enchanting the audience in his simple, quiet way. 

 

When Osric finished and came through the curtain, Gil pulled him aside as everyone else filtered on to the stage for another song.  “You were so good.  They love you,” he said, hand resting on his neck and thumb stroking over Osric’s cheek. 

 

Osric blushed and looked down. “I’m just glad I got all the lyrics right.”

 

Gil couldn’t help himself; the man blushing before him overrode his inhibitions.  He looked around to see that no one was paying them any attention and then tilted Osric’s chin up to bring their lips together in a kiss.  It was quick, but the air seemed to rush out of both their lungs and they both tried to suck it back in. 

 

“Join me on the stage for my next song?”  Osric could only nod in return.

 

Osric grabbed a bottle of water and followed Gil onto the stage; he walked to the front of the stage, sat down and faced Gil for his performance.  When the introduction to “All of Me” played over the speakers, a lump formed in Osric’s throat and he took a drink of water to mask the attempt to swallow it away.

 

Gil’s voice belting out the first line had Osric entranced; he’d heard the man could sing, but he was not prepared for the perfect tone like honey streaming from Gil’s pretty mouth.  Osric couldn’t keep his eyes off of Gil.  At the first run of high-notes that Gil hit dead-on, Osric felt his mouth go dry and he licked his lips before a smile spread slowly and brightly across them.  When Gil looked down and nodded toward him as he finished the line, “you give me all of you,” Osric could not stop the grin on his face, or the heat in his belly.  He nodded back, hoping it would come off as a bit of playing between actors to the audience, but not especially caring if it seemed like something else.  The women in the audience screamed for Gil, and Osric blushed and laughed, taking another sip of his water in hopes of regaining at least a little bit of his composure. 

 

He was able to laugh when with the next repetition of “all of you” Gil pointed across the audience.  However, any semblance of control he’d managed to gain was lost when after the falsetto repeat of the “I give you all of me” line, Gil looked down into his eyes and nodded at Osric again.  Osric swallowed hard, face serious and stomach dancing at the implications in Gil’s actions.

 

After Gil sang the last note and the audience dissolved into screaming and clapping, Osric joined the clapping and rose to his feet, carefully facing away from the crowd.  He walked over to Gil, clapped him on the shoulder and leaned in to say, “That was amazing.”  Gil colored slightly as the rest of the actors joined them on stage, all congratulating Gil on his performance.  Misha cracked a joke about that “not being how we sing around here,” and Gil played along.  Osric shifted his weight from one foot to the other behind them, waiting for Misha to finish so he and Gil could leave the stage.

 

Finally Misha moved on to announcing the next performance, which thankfully involved everyone but Gil and Osric, and the two headed down the stairs and behind the curtain to the backstage area.  The curtain had barely swung shut behind them when Osric fisted his hands in Gil’s leather jacket and pushed him against the wall, smashing their mouths together in a kiss.

 

Gil only took a nano-second to catch up, and wrapped his arms around the small, strong body now pressed against him.  His hands found Osric’s hips and when Osric deepened the kiss, sucking Gil’s tongue into his mouth, Gil moaned and his hands wrapped around to Osric’s tight round ass, pulling their groins into contact.  Osric broke the kiss to curse, hand’s wrapped around behind Gil’s neck.  Their foreheads rested together as they both panted for breath.  “Come up to my room after?” Gil asked, pushing forward for another kiss. 

 

Osric let his lips play over Gil’s for a moment before nodding, and then cursed.  “Dammit.  I can’t. Have the afterparty.”  Gil groaned a mix of disappointment and frustration.  “After?” Osric asked. 

 

Gil took Osric’s mouth in another kiss, one handing rubbing up his back and into his hair, the other pulling Osric’s erection tighter to his own.  “Definitely.”

 

*        *        *        *        *

Gil paced his room for an hour, changed his clothes three times, before returning to his leather jacket and the shirt he’d started with.  When he could no longer take it, he decided to poke his head into the party – just to see how things were going so he’d know how much time he had to kill.

 

He was spotted by a few fans on the way and he tried to chat with them amiably, but really all he could focus on was getting to the party to lay eyes on Osric again.  When he got to the ballroom, he saw the young man dancing with fans.  He watched as Osric went to each person seated at a table and pulled them onto the dance floor.  Finally, Osric looked up, saw him across the room and smiled.  Gil smiled back, waved and watched as Osric pulled a middle-aged woman onto the floor and danced with her.

 

Osric was surprised to see Gil standing near the entrance to the afterparty, and his heart sped up for a few beats when they exchanged smiles through the crowd.  He led the fan he’d just pulled to her feet onto the dance floor and danced with her for a minute.  He felt Gil’s eyes on him and when he looked up the next time, the look of hunger and anticipation in Gil’s darkened blue eyes sent a tingle along his nerves.  He watched as Gil raised one eyebrow, turned and left.  Osric checked his watch, wondering how much longer it would be before he could sneak out of there.

 

*        *        *        *        *

Just under an hour later, the party ended and Osric quickly snuck out to the elevators to beat the crowd.  For maybe the first time ever, he accepted security’s help to slip through the lobby and enter the elevator alone.  He pressed the number for the floor where all the stars were staying, and then hit it several more times, wishing he could make the gears move faster.

 

When he got to Gil’s door, Osric only made it one tap into his knock when the door flew open and he was pulled inside.  Gil’s hands were in his hair as his tall, lean body pressed Osric back up against the closed door.  Osric wrapped his hands around Gil’s hips as they smashed their lips together.  The kiss was all heat and urgency and no finesse as lips parted and tongues tangled before pressing into each other’s mouths.  Osric’s hands traveled up Gil’s flanks and around to his back, gripping onto his shoulders.

 

Gil’s head spun, Osric’s mouth and body pressed against his causing a heady rush of sensations.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this turned on and he pushed into Osric crowding the smaller man against the door.  A whiny moan escaped Gil; he wanted more, he just had no idea what that meant with Osric – with a man.  Osric’s erection dug into his hip as they rocked together, and Gil realized he wanted to get his hands on it.  He was nervous as all fuck, and though he’d never imagined jacking a guy off, he suddenly wanted nothing more in life than to have Osric spread naked under him coming apart at the seams from his touch.

 

Osric’s hands moved across Gil’s shoulders to his chest, smoothing under the edges of the leather jacket.  He broke from the kiss to look into Gil’s eyes as he pushed the jacket down Gil’s arms, looking for any sign that Gil wasn’t ready for this.  He found only desire in the blue-green eyes watching him, and as soon as Gil’s jacket fell from his arms, Gil reached for the buttons on Osric’s shirt.

 

His fingers fumbled with the small plastic discs and he laughed nervously.  Osric’s hands covered his and Gil looked into soft dark eyes.  “We don’t have to…If you’re not ready – “ Osric shrugged and placed a gentle kiss to Gil’s lips.

 

Gil shook his head and pulled his hands free of Osric’s.  “Oh, no.  I’m ready.”  His fingers returned to Osric’s buttons, pushing them through eyelets though there was still a decided lack of grace.  He kissed Osric again, hot and insistent, pushing his tongue past Osric’s lips, and when he pulled back the younger man was breathing heavily.  “Want you, Os…I just…” Gil blushed and shrugged, movements at odds with the kiss he’d just taken.  “Not sure…h-how…where to-“

 

Osric interrupted his stuttering with another kiss, wrapping his hand around the back of Gil’s neck and when their lips separated he rested their foreheads together.  “Not like there’s rules, Gil.  Let’s just see what happens, huh?  Where do you _want_ to start?”

 

Gil smiled.  “Want you out of this,” he said, tugging at the now unbuttoned shirt.

 

“Done.” Osric shook his shoulders free of the fabric and let the shirt fall to the floor.

 

Gil looked down at Osric’s shirtless torso, taking in all the smooth almond skin and the sculpted muscles of his pecs and abs.  He reached forward and traced a tentative finger across Osric’s collarbone, down the centerline of his chest and through the grooves of his abs.  When he reached Osric’s bellybutton, he teased just below, grazing the black trail of hair disappearing under the waistband of Osric’s khakis and the younger man sucked in a breath as the muscles underneath jumped in response to Gil’s touch.

 

One side of Gil’s mouth quirked up at the reaction and he slowly leaned down to place a timid kiss to the clavicle he’d just touched.  Encouraged by the breathy sound that came from Osric, Gil laid a line of open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone and then up his neck.  Osric moaned when Gil’s mouth sucked a mark into the skin below his ear, and Gil teased him by torturing that spot until Osric’s hips rocked in search of some friction.

 

Gil pulled back, chest heaving, lips swollen and red; he clasped Osric’s hand in his and tugged the smaller man toward the bed.  Osric smiled and allowed himself to be pulled to the side of the king-size bed.  He took the hem of Gil’s t-shirt gingerly in his hands and watched Gil’s eyes as he slowly pulled it up.  Gil swallowed hard and raised his arms over his head, bending forward a little at the waist to let the shorter man remove the shirt.  Osric’s hands smoothed up Gil’s abs and over his chest; Gil shuddered slightly when Osric grazed his nipples.  Osric smiled, and leaned forward to lick a stripe over the left, while taking the right nub between his lips to lave it with his tongue.

 

“Fuck.  Osric.”  Gil moaned as Osric left his nipple to suck soft marks into his tanned skin, until Gil’s hands tangled in his hair and pleading noises mingled with half-curses were coming from Gil’s lips in a steady stream.  He kissed his way back up Gil’s torso to his neck and finally his lips, which greedily plundered Osric’s mouth.

 

Osric pulled away to step back and he held eye contact as he unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid the zipper down.  Gil readily gave up the staring contest to watch as Osric’s pants fell to the floor leaving the younger man in nothing but his boxer briefs, the head of his hard cock poking up from the waistband.

 

Before he could consider the action, Gil found his hand reaching towards Osric, his thumb rubbing over the leaking head of Osric’s erection.

 

“Oh God,” Osric called out, bucking into Gil’s touch.  Gil was instantly addicted to that look on Osric’s face and he needed Osric naked on his bed, about ten minutes ago.  He wrapped an arm around Osric’s waist and pulled the nearly naked man against him and into another bruising kiss.  Gil’s hands moved down to Osric’s ass, squeezing the firm muscle and pushing their aching cocks together.  Osric moaned into the kiss and, bracing his arms on Gil’s shoulders, he lifted his legs to wrap them around Gil’s narrow hips. 

 

Gil turned them until Osric’s back was to the bed and then he bent, laying them both down, Osric’s legs still wrapped around his waist.  Gil broke the kiss to breathe and cursed as Osric ground his hips up against Gil’s.  Gil automatically bucked back down into Osric, seeking friction on his cock.  Osric’s hands grasped Gil’s ass and helped pull him into a rhythm until they were both panting and Osric felt the moisture from his leaking dick spreading over his abdomen.

 

Osric put his hands on Gil’s hips and eased him back enough to get his hands on Gil’s fly, he only got the button undone before Gil’s hands pushed his away and he knelt up to undo and remove his jeans, falling onto his back and getting one leg stuck halfway out of the material that seemed to suddenly take on a life of its own.  Osric laughed gently, the welcome sound calming Gil’s frustration.

 

“A little help?” he asked holding his leg toward Osric who complied easily, tugging the stuck pantleg down and off, tossing the jeans across the room.  Gil knelt above him in only his charcoal grey boxer briefs, a wet spot at the head of his cock.  Osric took in the pained expression on Gil’s face and the hesitation in his raised but unmoving hands.  Osric lifted his hips from the bed and brought Gil’s hands to the waistband of his underwear.

 

Gil sucked in a shaking breath and swallowed over the lump in his dry throat as he pulled the material down Osric’s gracefully muscled legs.  He dropped the boxer briefs over the edge of the bed and let his gaze creep up Osric’s body until it came to rest on the leaking cock that was so hard it was red.  As if responding to the phantom touch of his gaze, another pulse of precum leaked from Osric’s slit and Gil unconsciously licked his lower lip before drawing it between his white teeth.

 

His hand inched forward until his long fingers wrapped around the rigid length and Osric moaned, his head falling back against the pillows.  Gil’s hand was still for a moment, just feeling the weight of Osric in his hand, not really sure what to do now that he had another guy’s dick in his hand.  Osric heaved in breaths, trying to wait patiently, but needing Gil’s hand to fucking move already.  He pumped his hips slightly, causing his cock to slide through Gil’s grip and pushing a throaty sound from him.

 

The feeling of Osric’s flesh gliding through his hand and the sound coming from the man underneath him burned through his fog and Gil tightened his grip slightly and began stroking Osric’s cock.  Osric hummed in pleasure and let his hips undulate into the strokes.  Gil thought about what he liked on his own dick and experimented with pressure and speed; he quickly realized that Osric liked a gentle squeeze and moderate pace.  When he dragged his thumb back over the head and Osric swore and bucked hard, he also figured out that the younger man like a little tease of his slit.

 

Gil worked Osric’s cock, eyes taking in the breathtaking image of the graceful man losing control at his hands.  His own dick throbbed and leaked, ached for touch, but he could not take his eyes or hands off Osric.  He began twisting his wrist just a little and Osric called out, hips pumping into his fist.

 

“Ngh!  Gil – feels so good.” Osric’s head tossed on the pillows and his hands twisted in the comforter underneath him.  “God...don’t…fuck – don’t stop.”

 

Gil licked his lip and shook his head.  “Uh-uh, baby.  No way; not stopping ‘til you come for me.”

 

“Oh, fuck!”  Osric’s cock jumped in his hand, one more stroke and Osric was coming, shooting over Gil’s hand and up the ridged contours of his own abs.

 

Osric heaved a couple of gasping breaths and then lunged forward, plunging his hand into Gil’s boxer briefs and grasping his wet cock.  Gil whimpered as the sweet pain of his delayed gratification ended with Osric’s touch.  His head dropped and his hips fucked into Osric’s fist and he knew he was never going to be able to draw this out.

 

“Fuck, Os…s-sorry.  I c-can’t…so close.” 

 

Osric leaned up to kiss him.  “It’s okay, just go with it.”  He lowered his lips to Gil’s neck, sucking the sensitive flesh into his mouth as he worked Gil over the edge.

 

The excitement of a new experience, watching Osric come so hard at his hands and the perfect pressure of Osric’s hand on an erection that had been begging for friction for the better part of an hour sent Gil careening into his orgasm.  He thrust forward into Osric’s hand as he came, spilling into his shorts and up Osric’s arm, some landing in the drying pools on the younger man’s abs.

 

Gil fell to the side, landing on his back on the mattress next to Osric.  As he lay there trying to catch his breath, Osric pushed off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, reemerging with clean abs and a warm wet washcloth which he handed to Gil.  Osric sat on the edge of the bed, averting his eyes as Gil peeled off his sticky underwear and cleaned himself.  When he heard the wet flop of the washcloth hitting the floor, he turned to Gil and smiled, though there was a touch of sadness in the expression.

 

“Guess I should…” he said motioning towards the door and standing to reach for his discarded clothes.  Gil’s hand on his wrist stopped him and he looked up to see warmth in the blue-green eyes searching his out.

 

“Stay?”  Gil’s voice sounded small and unsure, but so full of hope.  A real smile took over Osric’s face and he ducked his head for a moment before placing one knee on the bed and leaning in to press a soft kiss to Gil’s lips.

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cards on the Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987977) by [sleepypercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy)




End file.
